Seasons of Love
by twerkaholic
Summary: high school au/naruhina. He decided to give up on her, watching her for four seasons; never acting up on his feelings. On his junior year of high school, an unexpected fall brings the lonely heiress and him together. Slowly bringing her out of her shell, he gives her the opportunity to change the last two years of her life. And maybe, just maybe, he fell in love while doing so. R&R
1. Prologue

_**A/N: new new new, please feel free to review or comment, critique, thank you!**_

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ _ **incredibly cliché, and over-used shoujo plots, and lots of love. NaruhinaxSasusaku, but I will try to take into consideration everyone's opinion! Still debating whether to follow canon pairings or not, so comment down if you have any suggestions! They may be OOC, but I will try to keep them to their own character without the idea of (SHOUJO) in the way. Thank you!**_

 _ **Prologue: Seasons of Love**_

Spring was when he first laid eyes on her, under the cherry blossom tress, away from the crowd of students eager to experience the last three years of high school. The wind still a bit chilly from the frosty winter, her nose was buried into a red frayed scarf while her hands were covered with the same red mittens. Her dark indigo colored hair swayed slightly as she walked towards the main entrance doors. The diamond piercings on her ears reflected against the sunlight and faded as she disappeared into the school.

Summer was when he first found out her name. He knows it's a bit late, but he never had a chance to encounter her again. _'Hinata, Hinata, Hinata,'_ he repeated in his head like a mantra after he found out by asking Sakura when he saw her by chance. The green leaves whizzed past him as he peddled his bike faster to reach his part time job, passing by a girl with indigo hair. He halted, staring back with wide eyes at the lonely figure in her comfort clothes. She walked with a slight bounce to her steps; opposite from what he saw when he first met her. He opened his mouth to shout out her name, but she had already disappeared from his view, down the long, long road.

Fall was when he first spoke to her, by chance, yet again. The annual Autumn Festival was taking place at their hometown, and he just so happened to be the unlucky (or lucky?), loser to buy the groups drinks. Taking down the orders of his friends beverages, he jogged past the teeming area, towards the vending machine when he pushed down an indigo colored haired girl. Apologizing profusely _(Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay?),_ without clearly looking at her face, he reached down his hand to help her up. As his eyes met hers, he recognized her as the mysterious girl he was so intrigued with. Smiling down, he pulled her up and watched as her eyes downcast, brushed away the dust and sand, nodding at his apology and slowly disappearing into the jam-packed space of flickering lights and booming noises.

Winter was when he first made actual conversation with her, if _(Here's your change, have a nice day!)(Thank you, you too.),_ counted as one. He would have never thought she would come to his family bakery, much less with a little boy in her arms. She bought two, chocolate filled bread and one, cream filled bread and he wondered if she likes sweets. The cold breeze gusted in and he blew into his hands, a ghostly white fog appearing from his mouth. The door chime rang, signaling her exit and he hoped she would visit again. _'I'm not a creep, I'm not a creep, I'm not a cre-fuck it. This is borderline creepy'_ , he chastised himself as he watched her disappear into the cold, dewy fog.

It's the second spring, and he had wasted four seasons on her. The underclassmen all carried the exciting aura of starting their high school year, and he-a second year-was just as excited as they were. His blond locks were a mess, his uniform improper, but his azure eyes held a sense of maturity. He grinned, running, as he spotted a dark haired figure near the bulletin board.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Thumping the boy on his back, ignoring the dark glare the school heartthrob graced him with, he adverted his eyes to the sheet of paper filled with the names in the order of their new class.

"We're in 2-B, dobe." Sasuke muttered tiredly as he shook his hair. He yawned, and straightened his posture when he spotted pink hair from the right direction.

"Ino Pig, I'm telling you-"

"Sakura-chan! Long time no see, ttebayo!" Naruto interrupted, resulting in a little slap on his arm. Sasuke just nodded, going back to his phone while Ino crossed her arms, staring pointedly at Naruto.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Naruto sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Haha, good to see you too, Ino. Did you gain over the break?" Ino's eyes turned a furious blue as Sakura sighed, slapping her palms on her forehead. As the furious blonde took a swing, shouting at the tactless blond about how she 'lost weight, you imbecile, how dare you', Sakura dragged her away from the two, waving goodbye and trying to calm her friend.

"Hn, you reap what you sow." Naruto laughed, shaking her threats off.

"She could afford to gain them anyway, she's a twig." They had all met Ino's mother once, but she had definitely made an impression, degrading her daughter's flaws in front of all of them. Sasuke silently agreed, knowing how far Ino would go to keep her body in top notch perfection. As the two of them made their way to class, Naruto bumped into a solid object, causing them to fall, scattering their textbooks on the school ground. He winced at the impact, letting his eyes fall on the thing that hit him.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Head downcast, her bangs covering her eyes, she hurridly gathered her belongings, ignoring the looks from the passing students. Naruto laughed, squatting down to pick up a textbook. _'The Law of Physics'_ his head hurt just thinking about the amount of work this girl was doing everyday with all the heavy books.

"Hey, no worries, I wasn't watching where I was going…" He quietly left off as he was allowed a better view of the fallen girl. Long dark indigo hair, wide lilac eyes, and her signature diamond earrings in place, he was staring into the eyes of the girl he pinned on for a year, the one and only Hyuga Hinata.

 _Mother Fucke-!_

 _ **A/N: (sighs) I'm sorry, I really hate beginning a story, I never write it as exciting and thrilling. Please bear with it! Next chapter will definitely be longer and a bit more exciting than this one!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: wow, so I woke up to a lot of views on the story and was pleasantly surprised by them! It's a shame there aren't many reviews, but I understand, because I get too lazy to review them too, though I would appreciate them even if they're a simple message! Maybe this chapter might help?**_

 _ **WARNINGS:**_ _ **this is based in Japan. The school schedule, how it works, the places mentioned in this story will be found in Japan. In Japan, high school is three years, so keep that in mind! I also decided on going with the canon pairings just because it's already official, though I'm a lover of shikaxino, I will try my best to write a really good ShikaxTema!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Seasons of Love**_

Hinata sighed, tucking in her long hair behind her ears before stepping out of her car. Her father insisted she go to school with a car instead of walking normally like the rest of her peers to school. Thanking her driver, she closed the door and trudged towards the school gates.

"Hinata, I'll be heading to class," Her cousin, Neji, had bid goodbye and left her alone, knowing she wouldn't be enthusiastic with the onslaught of girls coming towards him with their good mornings and their persistent date promises. Hinata nodded, already used to being alone. Her shy demeanor had not won her many friends, much less acquaintances at her school. She envied people like Uzumaki Naruto, who was the epitome of friendly, effortlessly talking to anyone and making a ridiculous amount of friends whether they were old or young. Balancing her textbooks on the palms of her hands, she managed to walk a few steps into the school before bumping into a student and scattering her books all over the ground. She fell, wincing at the sudden impact.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She didn't bother looking up, knowing the intensity of her blush would harden if she met their eyes. Looking at the shoes and pants, she could tell it was a boy, making it harder for her to manage herself. The person squatted down, picking up one of her textbooks, craning his head reading the title.

"Hey, no worries, I wasn't watching where I was going…" He quietly left off and she had made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Her eyes widened as she recognized the boy as Naruto. Her mind went blank, unsure of whether to run away or faint. He cleared his throat and stood; she was so sure he would leave her on the ground. _Aa, the gods up there must hate me, he's going to leave and carry on and-_

"Hey," His large hands were stretched out, and he was grinning sheepishly. Her gaze fell to the outstretched hand, and back at him, deciding to take it against her will.

"Um, uh, thank you." She meekly let out, chastising herself inwardly at her quietness. She slipped her hands away from his warm, comforting one and nervously shuffled her feet, aware of the blank stare she was receiving from the blond's best friend, Sasuke. She was sure he didn't have anything against her personally, but his intimidating stare threw her off every time. Aware of the lingering eyes of the students, the pressure in her stomach grew intensely. She turned around, and hurridly left the scene, completely forgetting about her textbook.

"Oh, hey, wait! You forgot your textbook, Hinata!" Naruto's avid yelling did not stop her. Naruto sighed, placing the textbook under his arms. The two began to walk towards their classroom.

"Guess I'll just give it to her during homeroom."

"You checked what homeroom she was in?" A look of genuine surprise and suspiciousness covered Sasuke's eyes. His friend laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, remember the girl I talked about during the autumn festival?"

"No." Naruto glared.

"Sasuke-teme, do you ever listen to what I say?" Sasuke 'Hn'ed'. "Anyway, the girl is that girl. Hyūga Hinata. We never had a chance to talk and become friends." As an Uchiha, he was well aware of the Hyūga girl. Hyūga Hinata, sixteen and already the heiress to her father's business, though he had also inherited his father's business since his older brother had rejected the offer. He's met her at galas and parties, but never took the effort to make conversation with her. He was aware of the interest Naruto had in her, but based on her attitude just now, even talking just seemed like a struggle.

"You're late, Uzumaki, Uchiha." Reaching their class, they halted in front of a familiar being. Slouched stature, messy white hair, and an eye patch and mask, Kakashi stood in front of them, carrying that atrocious book he read in the public eye.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're our designated teacher again?" Naruto let out a boisterous laugh, while taking something out of his book bag. He held a green thin book in his hand, passing it to his teacher.

"Pervy Sage gave me a copy to give to you, though I don't see the fun in it," Kakashi's usual neutral eyes glinted a dark red, snatching the book out of the naïve teens hands.

"You're too young to understand complicated adult situations like these, Naruto. Both of you head inside, I've got to go to a very important meeting." Grinning to himself, the teacher skipped down the hall, ready to engorge himself in his new book. Naruto made a face as Sasuke sighed, opening the door making his way in. Sudden gasps and sighs filled the room as the schools number one made his appearance.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Sasuke-kun, there's a new movie coming out, do you want to watch it with me this Friday?"

"No, Sasuke-kun, I baked some cookies please take them home!"

"Sasuke-kun, I saved a seat for you!" Ignoring the whispers and offerings, he took a seat near the window in the back, opposite from the girl's whispering and stares. Naruto spotted Hinata in the front left corner of the classroom, reading a Psychology book. _'Ehh, how much does this girl study?'_ Creeping up to her slowly, he decided to sit on the empty desk next to her. She didn't notice him right away, too engrossed in her book, so he lightly tapped her shoulder three times. Flinching, she looked up, looking shocked to see the whiskered teen. He smiled, handing her the textbook she had dropped earlier.

"You, uh, dropped this." She blinked, and took the book.

"Thank you," She turned back to her book, but he was not going to let his chance be taken away again. Clearing his throat, he frantically thought of a question to deter her from her wild educational fantasy.

"So Hinata, you planning to become a Psychologist, or something?" Unaware of the faith she had set on her as a business woman, he had asked the question without much thought. Hinata turned her head slightly towards him, as if curious yet, wary.

"No, um, it's just for leisure, but how do you know my name, I'm sure we weren't in the same class last year?" taken back at the question she countered, Naruto thought desperately, which probably wasn't surprising for him, on how to answer the question without sounding like a psychopath. _'Oh, you know, just asked around pretty much everyone on whom you were during the summer,'_

"Well, I, uh, asked Sakura." Hinata nodded. It wasn't a surprise Sakura knew her name. As class president last year for her class, she was obligated to know everyone. She was one of the few people who bothered to inform her on school related things, or even ask for help on homework. Beginning to feel awkward at everyone staring, she politely bowed her head before going back to her book. She heard him sigh, ignoring it, collected all her books, taking out her gym clothes.

"Well, um, see you at lunch, Hinata," He left the seat, going back to Sasuke. His best friend was on his stupid phone, _'Che, Sasuke-teme's probably sexting Sakura, or Itachi or something."_ Disregarding the sexting freak, he turned to a sleeping figure.

"Shikamaru, wake up, it's almost first period," said boy groaned, always too tired-lazy-to do anything. Long haired blonde smacked Shikamaru's face as she turned around to lecture him. Her icy blue eyes rimmed with charcoal eyeliner glared her childhood friend down.

"Do you ever stay up? We just got to school! Honestly, you are so lazy!"

"Oi, Ino, don't be so troublesome," Trying to calm down the angry girl, and having the opposite effect further angering his friend, she began screeching in frustration. Ignoring the bickering couple, he decided to stay neutral _(for once, doing the right thing),_ and began staring at the backside of Hinata's head.

He wasn't as popular as Sasuke, or even Neji, but he had a fair share of his own admirers. He wasn't best known for the best of looks _(though he'd like to think he was charming, staring at the mirror for a whole day),_ or even his brain unlike Shikamaru, Neji, or Sasuke, but for his charisma. He was optimistic, and he was a born natural leader, plus, he was the only one in the crew who bothered to give these girls a second look. If there was one person who wouldn't look at him the way he wanted to, was Hinata. Pale eyed, midnight blue tresses, and a slender figure, he wouldn't exactly call her ugly. She was filled in where needed to, and he thought she was the ideal body type a guy could want, but judging from her appearance, it seemed like she wasn't quite fitting in. Her blouse was a size loose, her skirt length to her knees, and since she was always looking down, no one bothered to notice the mesmerizing eyes she had. Although he had promised he wouldn't go after her, he was Uzumaki Naruto.

' _And I never go back on my word, ttebayo!'_

 ** _Lunch_**

"Sakura," said girl turned around, hearing Ino call her name. "Save me a seat!" She nodded, walking to the table she had been sitting on since Freshmen year. Placing her tray down next to Tenten, she leaned her ear to hear her conversation with Neji.

"Sure, Neji, your place at nine on saturday," Eyes wide as saucers, she choked on her own spit. Tenten showed absolutely zero embarrassment as did Neji, so there was a possibility she had misheard. Neji looked up at her, sending a questioning glance.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Blushing in embarrassment, she sat quietly, saving a seat for Ino next to her. Poking Tenten on the side, she whispered,

"What was that? Are you guys going on a date?" Frazzled at the sudden question, Tenten shook her head, whispering back.

"No, dummy, we're scheduling a workout day. I need practice on my kendou before the championship two weeks from now." Understanding the secret whispers, Sakura gave her a discreet thumbs up before talking to Ino, who had finally sat down. Her neat blonde ponytail was in place, makeup retouched, and blouse fixed, no one could deny she was a princess. Even Sakura envied how well proportioned her best friend was.

"Ino, about the thing I was talking about this morning, it's a lost cause. I totally froze when I looked at him last saturday. It was a group thing and I was **still** a blubbering mess. If it's not about medicine, I can't hold a conversation with him." Ino sighed, picking up her apple and eating it.

"You just have to try a little harder. You know, keep it flowing, and then ask!"

"Ask what?" Naruto leaned down between the two, earning a smack from Sakura.

"None of your business, and you're too close!" He grinned, unphased. Sasuke sat in front of them, quietly eating his tomato salad, hiding the fact that he was curious as to what the two were talking about.

"You're going to ask someone out?" Sakura blushed, and Naruto took that as a 'yes'. "Ehh, Sakura-chan you like somebody?!" The whole table had urned to their conversation, watching Sakura's reaction and Sasuke's. Sakura was firetruck red, out of anger instead of embarassment and Sasuke was holding his fork a bit forcefully.

"Naruto-baka! I'm not flustered on asking a boy out! I'm talking about my father! About Ino's party! It's this week saturday, but I'm still debating on asking; you know how he is." The table let loose a breath of relief.

"But it's going to be _**the**_ biggest party of the year, Sakura you have to go!" Both blond's whined, pestering the conflicted girl. The tightened grip on his fork was released as Sasuke once again calmed down and continued eating his tomatoes. There was absolutely no way Sakura was asking someone out, he was the one who liked-he felt heat rise to his cheeks as he thought of who Sakura was to him. A friend? More than a friend? Trying to calm down, he looked behind him, hoping no one would see his red face.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Why are you looking behind?" Sakura asked. Having no choice but to look at her, he turned back around confident the red was gone, but to no avail. "Your face is red, are you sure you're okay?" He just nodded, fearing he might squeak out if he opened his mouth. Naruto laughed, biting into his onigiri. The blond male looked behind Sasuke to see Hinata in line. He stood up abruptly, leaving his half eaten food before making way to the lonely girl. She was buying a bottle of green tea, her bento at hand.

"Hey, Hinata!" Jumping at his booming voice, she slowly turned. Her eyes met his and she looked down, inwardly sighing at her predicament. The last thing she wanted was a public encounter where she would no doubt embarrass herself. She moved away from him, trying to get past him, but he had caught her wrist this time.

"I'm not letting go this time," he jokingly teased, as a furious shade of red covered her features. A crowd of eyes swam around them, all questioning, as the two stood there, one holding the others wrist. He kept holding on, as he pulled her towards his table. Hinata just let herself be pulled, saving herself from further embarrassment. Familiar faces came into her view as she saw Neji-niisan and Tenten-san at the table Naruto was dragging her to.

"Actually, I, um, have to go back to the classroom," she nervously said, but he must have not heard her, pulling till he reached his destination.

"Guys! This is Hinata! Can she sit with us?" Sakura blinked, surprised the quiet girl had let herself be dragged to them. A series of 'yeah's' and 'Hi's' were delivered to the fretting girl, as Naruto forcibly placed her down next to him. Sakura knew Hinata as a classmate, having her in her homeroom last year, but never had the opportunity to actually talk to her.

"Hinata!" Ino started first, since she was the exuberant out of the girls. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you!"

"Haruno Sakura, we shared homeroom together last year," Sakura smiled, opting a calm, soothing voice.

"He-hello, nice to meet you too," she closed her eyes, feeling the weight of pressure fall on her. Introductions or any type of conversations were never her thing. She locked eyes with Neji, avidly trying to get help. She didn't want to seem so rude in front of these people, since they had been kind enough to let her sit with them. Neji, her savior, had caught on-bless him being a prodigy-and stood, signaling her to follow.

"Neji! Where you taking Hinata?" Naruto stopped them, while Neji sighed, turning around to tell the boy to let go.

"Naruto, Hinata is not in the mood," Wincing at his lame excuse, he had taken a step towards the door to leave, till Naruto had interfered once again.

"C'mon, I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, this isn't the kind of help she needs."

"I'm just trying to get to know her!" Hinata looked back and forth at her cousin and the boy, causing quite a scene in the cafeteria. Before they all knew it, her eyes rolled back, unable to handle the swimming looks she was getting from everyone. Last she heard was the frantic calling of Naruto's voice and her cousins deep sigh.

 _'The gods up there must really hate me,'_

 _ **A/N: haha I don't even know where to take this story. Hopefully somewhere better!**_


End file.
